tradingcardsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Magic The Gathering
thumb|400px Magic: Die Zusammenkunft (im Original Magic: The Gathering, kurz: MTG) ist ein Sammelkartenspiel von Richard Garfield. Es war das erste Spiel dieser Art und erschien im Jahr 1993 bei Wizards of the Coast. Nach Herstellerangaben gibt es über sechs Millionen Spieler auf der ganzen Welt. Inzwischen sind zwölf Hauptsets und zahlreiche alleinstehende Editionen in mehreren Sprachen erschienen. Wizards of the Coast veranstaltet jährlich etwa 60.000 über die ganze Welt verteilte Turniere, die mit Preisgeldern von insgesamt bis zu 5 Millionen US-Dollar dotiert sind. Geschichte Magic: The Gathering wurde von Richard Garfield als schnelles Spiel für zwischendurch konzipiert. Er richtete dabei sein Augenmerk besonders auf Rollenspieler und auf Studenten und Schüler, die zwischen zwei Vorlesungen ein wenig Ablenkung suchen. Das erklärt auch den Fantasy-Hintergrund des Spiels. Als Garfield 1992/93 sein Spiel RoboRally der Firma Wizards of the Coast anbot, wurde er zurückgewiesen, da die Produktionskosten zu hoch seien. Wizards steckte in einer Krise und brauchte dringend ein günstig zu produzierendes Spiel mit hohen Erfolgsaussichten. Garfield bot Magic an und Wizards war begeistert. Mittlerweile ist Garfield Anteilseigner bei Wizards, welche sich aufgrund ihrer Erfolge mit verschiedenen Sammelkartenspielen sanieren konnten und inzwischen vom US-amerikanischen Spielekonzern Hasbro aufgekauft wurden. Magic wurde in Deutschland über viele Jahre von Amigo vertrieben. Mit dem 10. September 2006 übernahm dann Universal Cards den Vertrieb. Seit Januar 2011 liegt der Vertrieb nun abermals bei Amigo. Die Spielmechanismen In Magic: The Gathering übernehmen zwei oder mehr Spieler die Rollen von sich duellierenden Zauberern, so genannten Weltenwanderern. Weltenwanderer besitzen die Fähigkeit durch die unterschiedlichen Welten des Multiversums zu reisen und damit die unterschiedlichsten Zauber zu lernen und Wesen aus allen anderen Welten zu treffen. Wie in Sammelkartenspielen üblich, spielt jeder Spieler anfangs mit einem, aus seinen eigenen Karten zusammengestellten Deck, das nicht mit dem des Gegners gemischt wird. Das Deck repräsentiert das Wissen des Zauberers darüber, welche Zauber er gegen seine Gegner einsetzen kann. Die Spieler starten das Spiel mit einer zuvor festgelegten Anzahl an Lebenspunkten, klassischerweise 20 und sieben zufällig aus seinem Deck gezogenen Karten, seiner Starthand. Ziel des Spiels ist es, den Gegner durch geschicktes Agieren auf null Lebenspunkte zu bringen oder ihn auf eine andere Art und Weise, den sogenannten alternate win conditions, zu besiegen. Die häufigst gespielte Strategie ist das Reduzieren der Lebenspunkte. Ein zentraler Punkt in MTG ist es, seine Ressourcen zu handhaben. Das geschieht hauptsächlich durch Kartenauswahl seines Decks und geschickte Züge. In erster Linie sind das Mana, quasi die Energie, die einem Weltenwanderer zur Verfügung steht und die dieser benötigt um seine Zauber auszuführen und Handkarten, also das, woran der Zauberer sich gerade erinnert. In speziellen Decktypen können auch Kreaturen und Lebenspunkte als Ressourcen verwendet werden. Hinweis: Dieser Artikel soll interessierten Laien einen Überblick über das Spiel geben und nicht das komplette Regelwerk auslegen. Deshalb können die folgenden Abschnitte einige Regeln generalisiert oder vereinfacht darstellen. Die fünf Farben Die Welt von Magic: The Gathering gliedert sich, ähnlich der mittelalterlichen Vorstellung der Vier-Elemente-Lehre in Elemente, die im Fall von Magic als fünf Farben dargestellt sind. Jedes Vorkommen und jedes Wesen in der Magic-Welt lässt sich in Zusammenhang mit diesen Farben charakterisieren. Jede Farbe symbolisiert bestimmte Philosophien, Spielweisen, Ansätze aber auch Vorstellungen, wie ein Problem zu lösen ist. Die fünf Farben sind in dem so genannten Farbfünfeck angeordnet, in der die Farben in der Reihenfolge Weiß-Blau-Schwarz-Rot-Grün angeordnet sind. Dabei sind benachbarte Farben „befreundet“, sprich folgen verwandten Grundsätzen, gegenüberliegende Farben dagegen „verfeindet“. Im Spiel stellen sich diese Beziehungen oft durch Karten dar, die speziell auf eine „feindliche“ Farbe abzielen, indem sie zum Beispiel alle Länder des ihr zugeordneten Typs zerstören. Die Farbe einer Karte wird von der Farbe des für sie benötigten Manas bestimmt. In den meisten Decks werden nur eine oder zwei Farben verwendet (oft auch eigentlich „verfeindete“ wie schwarz und weiß), seltener drei, vier oder alle fünf. Im Folgenden werde die Konzepte der Magic-Farben kurz erläutert. ;Weiß :Hintergrund: Eine eher defensive Farbe, sie steht für Schutz, Frieden, Heilung, weiße Magie sowie staatliche und militärische Ordnung. :Spielweise: Vom Thema der militärischen Ordnung abgeleitet existieren viele billige aber effiziente Kreaturen mit gutem Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis; außerdem zahlreiche Schutz- und Heilzauber, die zusätzliche Lebenspunkte geben oder die eigenen Kreaturen schützen. Gegnerische Kreaturen werden im Allgemeinen nicht zerstört sondern daran gehindert, Schaden anzurichten. Wenn doch Karten aus dem Spiel entfernt werden, geschieht das oft „symmetrisch“, es werden also alle Karten einer bestimmten Art von allen Spielern entfernt. Weißes Mana wird standardmäßig aus Ebenen generiert. Weiß ist alliiert mit den Farben Blau und Grün, verfeindet mit den Farben Schwarz und Rot. ;Blau :Hintergrund: Blau steht für Wasser, im Wasser lebende oder fliegende Kreaturen, aber auch für Wissenschaft und Zauberei und daraus abgeleitet die Fähigkeit, Dinge nach dem eigenen Gutdünken zu manipulieren, zum Beispiel durch Levitation oder Gedankenkontrolle. :Spielweise: Blaue Zauber bieten vor allen Dingen Möglichkeiten, durch eigene Zaubersprüche das Spiel des Gegners zu kontrollieren, indem man ihn seine Aktionen verhindert oder rückgängig macht, seine Kreaturen übernimmt oder dauerhaft außer Gefecht setzt oder Ähnliches. Allerdings hängt der Erfolg dieser „Kontrolldecks“ sehr davon ab, auf jede gegnerische Aktion eine passende Antwort zu haben. Außerdem bietet diese Farbe viele Möglichkeiten, zusätzliche Karten zu ziehen. Der direkte Kampf mit Kreaturen steht weniger im Vordergrund als bei anderen Farben. Blaues Mana wird standardmäßig aus Inseln generiert. Blau ist alliiert mit Schwarz und Weiß, verfeindet mit Rot und Grün. ;Schwarz :Hintergrund: Schwarz steht als Gegenpol zu Weiß für Tod, schwarze Magie, Nekromantie, Egoismus, Korruption und grenzenlose Ambitionen. :Spielweise: Eine Besonderheit von Schwarz sind sehr starke und billige Karten, die jedoch die eigenen Lebenspunkte reduzieren oder andere Nachteile mit sich bringen. Oft können auch Karten aus dem Ablagestapel (Friedhof) wiederverwendet werden oder gegen Lebenspunkte zusätzliche Karten aus der Bibliothek gezogen werden. Weitere Möglichkeiten schwarzer Karten sind, den Gegner Karten abwerfen zu lassen oder schon im Spiel befindliche Kreaturenkarten zu zerstören. Schwarzes Mana wird standardmäßig aus Sümpfen generiert. Schwarz ist alliiert mit Rot und Blau, verfeindet mit Weiß und Grün. ;Rot :Hintergrund: Rot steht für Feuer, Blitze, Aggression, Zerstörung, direktes Vorgehen und rohe Gewalt, sowie für Lebewesen des Gebirges. :Spielweise: Generell setzt Rot darauf, den Gegner durch schnelle Angriffe mit relativ billigen Kreaturen Schaden zuzufügen. Zusätzlicher Schaden kommt von so genannten „Brennzaubern“ (mit entsprechenden Namen wie Feuerball oder Blitzschlag), die dem Gegner oder seinen Kreaturen direkt Schaden zuzufügen. Rotes Mana wird standardmäßig aus Gebirgen generiert. Rot ist alliiert mit Schwarz und Grün, verfeindet mit Blau und Weiß. ;Grün :Hintergrund: Grün steht für Wachstum, Waldwesen, Naturverbundenheit, oft mit maschinenstürmerischen Tendenzen und Größe. :Spielweise: Die Stärke von Grün sind „große“ Kreaturen mit hohen Werten für Stärke und Widerstandskraft und Zauber, die diese Werte noch zusätzlich erhöhen können. Viele Karten bieten außerdem die Möglichkeit, zusätzliches Mana zu produzieren oder mehr als ein Land pro Zug ins Spiel zu bringen, sodass man das nötige Mana für große Kreaturen schneller bezahlen kann. Das Thema der Naturverbundenheit spiegelt sich in der Fähigkeit wieder, „künstliche“ Dinge wie Artefakte oder Verzauberungen zu zerstören. Grünes Mana wird standardmäßig aus Wäldern generiert. Grün ist alliiert mit Weiß und Rot, verfeindet mit Schwarz und Blau. ;Farblos :An sich stellt farblos keine eigne Farbe dar, viel mehr die Abwesenheit einer solchen Farbzugehörigkeit. Lange Zeit beschränkten farblose Karten sich auf Artefakte, die im Allgemeinen keine der spezifischen Stärken oder Schwächen der fünf Farben aufweisen. Seit dem Zendikar-Block können auch andere Kartentypen farblos sein, in dieser Edition repräsentiert die Farblosigkeit eine Art Kosmisches Grauen, ähnlich dem von Lovecraft im Cthulhu-Mythos beschriebenem. Farblose Karten können mit beliebigem Mana und zusammen mit beliebigen Deckfarben gespielt werden. Länder sind ebenfalls farblos. ;Mehrfarbig :Mehrfarbige Karten (die aufgrund ihres Kartenrahmens auch als goldene Karten bezeichnet werden) sind Karten, die mehreren Farben gleichzeitig angehören und die Vorteile aber auch Nachteile der Farben, denen sie angehören, miteinander verbinden können. Grundsätzlich gilt: Je mehr Farben eine Karte angehört, desto schwerer wird es, sie sinnvoll in ein Deck zu integrieren; allerdings können die Fähigkeiten einer Karte diesen Nachteil oft wettmachen. In der Edition Ravnica: Stadt der Gilden tauchten erstmals so genannte Hybrid-Karten auf. Sie ähneln den mehrfarbigen Karten, im Gegensatz zu normalen mehrfarbigen Karten, kann jedes Mana hier aber mit der einen oder der anderen Farbe bezahlt werden. Der Kartenrand dieser Hybridkarteb ist auch nicht golden, sondern ist ein fließender Übergang von der einen zu der anderen Farbe. Kartentypen Jede Magic-Karte lässt sich in eine Hierarchie aus Kartentypen einordnen. Es existieren Supertypen, Kartentypen und Subtypen. Eine weitere Unterteilung ist die in bleibende Karten, also Karten, die nach dem Ausspielen im Spiel bleiben und solchen, die es nicht tun. Supertypen sind übergeordnete Kartentypen, die mit jedem Kartentyp kombiniert werden können und mit speziellen Regeln verbunden sind. Supertypen aus den häufig vertretenen Formaten sind das später näher behandelte Basic, Legendary, ein Supertyp, der für "einmalige" Karten bestimmt ist, häufig Helden oder wichtige Gegenstände aus den MTG-Geschichten, und der sprechende Supertyp Snow bzw. Snow-Covered. Die Unterteilung nach Kartentypen stellt nun die Hauptkategorisierung von Magic-Karten. Derzeitig gibt es sieben Kartentypen, die nicht nur für spezielle Formate entwickelt wurden: ;Spontanzauber :Spontanzauber bilden zusammen mit den Hexereien nicht-permanente Karten, das heißt Karten mit einer einmaligen Wirkungen, die nach dem Ausspielen abgeworfen werden und nicht erst zerstört werden müssen. Anders als alle anderen Kartentypen können Spontanzauber auch von Spielern gespielt werden, die nicht am Zug sind. Eine weitere Besonderheit ist, dass Spontanzauber als einzige Karten außerhalb der Hauptphasen gespielt werden können. Sie können so als Reaktion auf andere Zaubersprüche eingesetzt werden. Das erlaubt ihnen zum Beispiel, Sprüche, die gerade gespielt wurden, zu neutralisieren oder zu verändern, bevor diese ins Spiel kommen oder ihren Effekt entfalten. In älteren Editionen findet man noch die Kartentypen "Unterbrechungszauber" und "Manaquelle"; diese Typen sind mit den Regelrevisionen von 1997 weggefallen, Karten dieser Typen werden wie Spontanzauber gespielt. ;Hexereien :Hexereien gehören wie Spontanzauber zu den nicht-permanenten Karten, sie haben also einen einmaligen Effekt. Im Allgemeinen sind Hexereien von den Effekten her stärker als Spontanzauber, haben aber den Nachteil, dass sie nur in den eignen Hauptphasen gespielt werden dürfen. ;Kreaturen :Der häufigste Kartentyp bei Magic ist die Kreaturenkarte. Kreaturen sind die einzigen Karten, die "kämpfen" und damit Spielern oder anderen Kreaturen Schaden zufügen können. Hierzu verfügen sie über einen Stärke und einen Widerstand''swert, der definiert, wie viel die Kreatur austeilen kann und wann sie selbst stirbt. Kreaturen können angreifen und blocken, das heißt, den Angreifer abfangen. Im Gegensatz zum deutlich jüngeren Spiel Yu-Gi-Oh können hierbei keine Kreaturen direkt angegriffen werden. Stattdessen wird der Spieler attackiert und kann sich nun überlegen, ob und wie er sich verteidigen möchte. Neben ihren Werten können Kreaturen noch beliebige Zusatzfähigkeiten haben. ;Verzauberungen :Verzauberungen haben entweder einen dauerhaften Effekt (Beispiel: „Alle weißen Kreaturen erhalten +1 Stärke“) oder Effekte, die man bei Bedarf aktivieren kann beziehungsweise in bestimmten Situationen automatisch eintreten („Wann immer eine Kreatur angreift, nimmt der angreifende Spieler einen Punkt Schaden“). Neben diesen ''globalen Verzauberungen gibt es noch Auren, die eine andere Karte „verzaubern“ und dann nur auf diese Karte wirken. Wird die verzauberte Karte zerstört, werden auch die Auren zerstört. ;Artefakte :Artefakte sind den Verzauberungen ähnlich. Sie werden ebenfalls als bleibende Karten ausgespielt. Der wesentliche Unterschied zu den Verzauberungen ist, dass Artefakte farblos sind, also mit Mana beliebiger Farbe gespielt werden können. Artefakte sind im Allgemeinen unbelebte Gegenstände, beispielsweise Waffen oder Talismane. ;Länder :Länder sind die grundlegenden Ressourcen des Spieles. Sie haben anders als alle anderen Karten keine Ausspielkosten, jeder Spieler darf pro eigenem Zug aber auch nur ein Land ausspielen. Jedes Land kann üblicherweise einmal pro Zug getappt (d.h. eingesetzt) werden, um Mana zu produzieren. Es gibt, korrespondierend zu den fünf Manafarben, fünf Standardländer, welche die grundlegende Fähigkeit besitzen, einen Manapunkt ihrer zugeordneten Farbe zu produzieren. Neben den Standardländern gibt es eine Vielzahl anderer Länder, die teilweise die Fähigkeit haben, Mana verschiedener Farben zu erzeugen oder auch Sondereffekte besitzen. Länder gelten im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Kartentypen nicht als Zaubersprüche und können daher nicht während des Ausspielens neutralisiert oder modifiziert werden. ;Planeswalker :Seit der Edition Lorwyn, die im September 2007 auf den Markt kam, gibt es einen neuen Kartentyp, die Planeswalker. Wie auch die Spieler selbst sind sie Weltenwanderer, die man als Verbündete in seinen Kampf rufen kann. Sie stellen eine Anzahl an Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung, die jeweils dem Hintergrund des Welternwanderers entsprechen. Jeder Planeswalker kommt mit einem Loyalitätswert ins Spiel, sinkt dieser auf 0, verlassen die Planeswalker das Spiel. Planeswalker können wie normale Spieler angegriffen und verteidigt werden, haben aber keine eigenen Handkarten, etc. Subtypen klassifizieren den Kartentyp noch einmal genauer. Beispiele wären bei Kreaturen der genaue Kreaturentyp wie Krieger, Dämon oder Baumfolk oder bei Artefakten der Untertyp Ausrüstung. Neben den einfachen Kartentypen treten auch Karten auf, die mehrere Typen gleichzeitig sind. Das populärste Beispiel dafür sind Artefaktkreaturen. Wie alle anderen Elemente des Spiel können auch Kartentypen entsprechend der goldenen Regel von anderen Karten verändert werden. Spielablauf Die Spieler haben jeweils abwechselnd (oder reihum bei mehreren Spielern) einen Zug. Zu Beginn seines Zuges enttappt ein Spieler seine Karten und zieht eine Karte aus seiner Bibliothek. In seinem Zug kann ein Spieler jeweils maximal ein Land ausspielen. Länder sind die Standardquelle für Mana, welches man benötigt um die Kosten der anderen Karten wie Hexereien, Kreaturen oder Artefakte zu bezahlen. Mit Ausnahme von Spontanzaubern können Karten nur während des eigenen Zuges ausgespielt werden. Dem gegenüber können Fähigkeiten von Ländern, Kreaturen und Artefakten immer - also auch in den Zügen anderer Spieler - gespielt werden. Ausnahmen von diesen beiden Regeln, müssen ausdrücklich im Text der entsprechenden Karte vermerkt sein. Das Ausspielen der Karten Um die Aktionen der Spieler und deren Reihenfolge zu bestimmen, verwendet man einen speziellen Kartenstapel den so genannten Stack (engl. für Stapel), bekannt auch als Stapelspeicher-Datenstruktur aus der Informatik. Immer wenn ein Spieler Priorität hat, hat er die Möglichkeit, Zauber oder aktivierte Fähigkeiten seiner bleibenden Karten auf den Stack zu legen. Der Spieler, der als nächster Priorität hat, kann auf diese Aktion reagieren usw., so lange, bis kein Spieler mehr etwas auf den Stack legen möchte. Nun wird der Stack nach dem Last in - First Out-Prinzip abgearbeitet, d.h. oben liegende Zauber werden vor unten liegenden Zaubern ausgeführt, so dass ein Gegenzauber auf dem Stack den Zauber als dessen Reaktion er gespielt wurde, neutralisieren kann, aber ebenso von einem als Reaktion darauf gespielten Gegenzauber neutralisiert wird. Nach Abarbeitung erhält wieder der Spieler in dessen Zug man sich befindet, die Priorität. Die auf dem Stack liegenden Kombinationen an Karten und aktivierten Fähigkeiten können fast beliebig komplex werden, so dass eine Vielzahl an Sonderregeln existieren. Als Anfänger ist es nicht zwingend nötig, sich mit den Eigenheiten dieses Stack-Prinzips auseinanderzusetzen. Besonders in weniger komplexen Zügen kommt es nicht so darauf an, den Stack optimal auszunutzen. Wenn man anfängt, sich intensiver mit MTG auseinanderzusetzen, bietet es sich allerdings an, zu lernen, wie man die Stack-Struktur bestmöglich einsetzen kann. Regeln Die Goldene Regel Eine Besonderheit von Magic: The Gathering ist die sogenannte Goldene Regel (im Englischen Golden Rule). Diese Regelung besagt, dass jede Regel, unabhängig von Auftreten und Alter durch Kartentexte modifiziert oder überschrieben werden kann. So werden starre Regelmechanismen aufgebrochen und eine Vielzahl an möglichen Strategien, Spielzügen und Spielfolgen entsteht. Errata und Regelergänzungen Aus der Goldenen Regel, sowie dem ständig neuen Erscheinen von Magic-Karten wächst die Situation, dass alte Regeln häufig nicht mehr ausreichen, um ein ausgewogenes Spiel zu gewährleisten. Daher werden nicht nur die Karten, sondern auch die Regeln ständig erweitert. Häufig geschieht dies zusammen mit neuen Editionen, wobei unter Anderem neue Spielmechaniken regeltechnisch behandelt werden, sowie einige Monate nach dem Erscheinen neuer Editionen, wenn sich mögliche Regellücken offenbahren. Dies kann dann beispielsweise zum Bannen unausgewogener Karten, häufig auch aus älteren Editionen führen. Gelegentlich werden auch alte Regeln verändert, häufig, um das Spielen einfacher und übersichtlicher zu machen. Weitere Regelerweiterungen sind die sogenannten Errata, die für einzelne Karten veröffentlicht werden und Regelunklarheiten oder -neuerungen speziell für diese Karte erläutern. Die Karten Aufbau der Karten thumb|196px Die Karten haben etwa die Größe herkömmlicher Spielkarten und sind aus festem Spezialkarton. Das Bild auf der Rückseite ist über die Jahre gleich geblieben, damit man auch mit alten Karten spielen kann. Deshalb ist dort noch heute ein Kuli-Strich zu sehen, der versehentlich die Vorlage verunzierte (Durch das 'T' und das 'R' von 'DECKMASTER'). Die Vorderseite der Karte besteht aus dem Kartennamen, den Manakosten, einem Bild, dem Kartentyp, dem Kartentext, dem Anekdotentext, dem Namen des Künstlers, der Sammelkartennummer (nicht bei alten Editionen) und dem Copyright-Vermerk sowie bei Kreaturenkarten der Angabe der Stärke und Widerstandskraft der Kreatur. Mit dem Erscheinen der 8. Edition (Juli 2003) wurde das Layout der Vorderseite der Karten durch eine moderner wirkende Version ersetzt. Das betrifft aber nur die optischen Elemente wie Rahmen, Schriftarten usw.; der oben beschriebene Inhalt einer Karte blieb gleich. Weitere Designänderungen treten bei den Editionen Weltenchaos und Blick in die Zukunft auf, sie sind aber nur vorübergehend. Editionen Magic wird in unterschiedlichen Editionen verkauft, die unterschiedliche, meist neue Karten enthalten. Heutzutage wird pro Jahr ein so genannter Block herausgebracht. Ein solcher Block besteht aus entweder zwei oder drei zusammengehörigen Editionen, wobei die erste Edition deutlich die größte ist. Zusätzlich wird jedes Jahr ein so genanntes Hauptset veröffentlicht. Früher bestanden Hauptsets vollständig aus Reprints, also bereits in vorherigen Editionen veröffentlichte Karten; seit dem Hauptset Magic 2010 bestehen sie allerdings etwa zur Hälfte aus neuen Karten. Zudem sind die Karten der Hauptsets von den Spieleffekten her eher einfach gehalten, um sie für Anfänger attraktiver zu machen. Es gibt bisher über 50 Editionen. Die Power Nine Die wertvollsten Karten in Magic: The Gathering werden unter dem Begriff Power 9 (kurz P9) zusammengefasst. Alle P9-Karten dürfen nur im Format Vintage gespielt werden und sind auch da restricted, d.h. sie dürfen in jedem Deck nur einmal vorkommen. Die Karten stammen aus den ersten Editionen und waren nur in Alpha, Beta und Unlimited vorhanden. Damals wurde die Stärke von Karten oft falsch eingeschätzt und vor Allem Manafähigkeiten, wie sie die Meisten der Power 9 aufweisen, stark unterschätzt. In den späteren Editionen versuchte man, die Karten ausbalancierter zu halten, übermächtige Karten wie die Power 9 wurden nicht mehr gedruckt. Die wohl bekannteste Power-9-Karte ist der Black Lotus. Sie gilt als die wertvollste MTG-Karte und kann, je nach Edition und Zustand mehrere hundert bis mehrere tausend Euro einbringen. Die Power 9 sind die Mana-Artefakte Black Lotus, Mox Sapphire, Mox Jet, Mox Ruby, Mox Pearl und Mox Emerald, sowie Time Walk, Ancestral Recall und Timetwister, deren Effekte später auf Karten mit deutlich höheren Mana-Kosten wieder auftauchten. Gelegentlich werden Library of Alexandria und Bazaar of Baghdad, zwei Kartenziehländer als sogenannte Semi-Power-Karten bezeichnet. Noch heute werden diese Karten auf den Turnieren in denen sie legal sind, gespielt und gelten nicht selten als eine Bedingung, um, zumindest auf größeren Turnieren, wirklich erfolgreich zu sein. Kosten Karten Wie viel Geld man für das Spiel ausgibt, ist letztendlich jedem Spieler selbst überlassen. Einzelne Booster sind ab einem Preis von etwa 3 Euro erhältlich, während Intro-Packs (beinhalten 40 Karten) ca. 10 Euro und Themendecks (beinhalten 60 Karten) 12,99 Euro kosten. Am günstigsten sind wie bei fast allen Konsumgütern die Internethändler, am teuersten lokale Einzelhändler außerhalb von Ballungsgebieten. Um mit dem Spielen anzufangen reichen 15 Euro. Auf so genannten Limited-Turnieren spielt man nur mit Karten aus ungeöffneten Boostern, die man erst auf dem Turnier erhält, wodurch die Kosten kalkulierbar bleiben. Für so genannte Constructed-Turniere und natürlich das private Spiel (so genanntes casual play), wofür man sein Deck vorkonstruiert mitbringt, schwankt der Preis je nach Kosten der Einzelkarten, die man sich zusammenstellt. Hier ist der Preis im Wesentlichen von der Beschaffungsart der Karten abhängig (entweder man kauft Booster und baut seine Decks aus den vorhandenen Karten oder man plant Decks im Vorweg und kauft sich die nötigen Einzelkarten zusammen – auch eine Mischung beider Varianten ist durchaus verbreitet). Hinzu kommt in jedem Fall der größte Vorteil eines Sammelkartenspiels: Die Spieler können Karten untereinander tauschen, was für viele Spieler auch einen großen Reiz an Magic und anderen Sammelkartenspielen ausmacht. Da Magic ein Sammelkartenspiel ist und es auch einmalige Karten gibt, besitzt niemand einen kompletten Satz Karten. Aus der Kombination zwischen Spielwert und Seltenheit, also Auflage, entsteht der Marktwert einer einzelnen Karte. Die derzeit teuerste turnierlegale Magickarte ist der Black Lotus, Näheres dazu im Kapitel Power Nine. Zubehör Um die Karten während des Spiels vor Abnutzung zu schützen, benutzen die meisten Spieler durchsichtige Kartenhüllen. Zur Aufbewahrung von Karten werden spezielle Ordner verwendet. Diese Ordner wurden ursprünglich für Trading-Cards (z. B. Baseball-Karten) verwendet. Ganze Decks werden vielfach auch in so genannten Deckboxen aufbewahrt. Dabei handelt es sich um Schatullen, die an das Format der Karten angepasst sind. Verkauf Die Karten werden in so genannten „Booster Packs“ (kurz „Booster“) verkauft, die zufällig einsortierte Karten enthalten. Die Verteilung der Karten innerhalb der Packungen erfolgt dennoch nach einem feststehenden Schema. Unter erfahreneren Spielern ist es üblich, statt einzelner Booster ganze Aufsteller (sogenannte displays) mit je 36 Boostern zu kaufen. Bis zur Edition Fragmente von Alara wurden die Karten der jeweils ersten Edition eines Blocks auch in „Turnierpackungen“ mit je 45 Karten und 30 Standardländern verkauft. Jede Karte ist einer von vier Seltenheitsstufen zugeordnet, die seit der Edition Exodus anhand der Farbe des Editionssymbols erkennbar ist. Karten der Kategorie „rare“ (englisch: selten) haben ein goldenes, Karten der Kategorie „uncommon“ (englisch: ungewöhnlich) ein silbernes und solche der Kategorie „common“ (englisch: häufig) ein schwarzes Editionssymbol. Mit der Edition Fragmente von Alara, welche im Herbst 2008 erschienen ist, ist eine vierte Seltenheitsstufe, „mythic“ (englisch: sagenhaft), eingeführt worden. Diese ersetzt in rund jedem achten Booster die seltene Karte. In einem Booster befinden sich üblicherweise 15 Karten: eine Rare- oder Mythic-, drei Uncommon-, zehn Common-Karten und eine Standardlandkarte. Eine Turnierpackung enthielt drei Rare-, zehn Uncommon- und 32 Common-Karten sowie 30 Standardländer (sechs von jeder Art). Zusätzlich existieren noch spielfertige vorkonstruierte Decks aus 60 Karten, sogenannte Themendecks, die zum Einen die neuen Spielmechanismen der jeweiligen Edition vorstellen und zum Anderen besonders für Anfänger gedacht sind. Mit dem Erscheinen der Edition Fragmente von Alara wurden die Themendecks durch Intro-Packs ersetzt. In diesen Packs sind eine Premium-Karte („Foil“), vierzig Spielkarten und ein Booster der jeweiligen Edition enthalten. Sie sind ebenfalls vorsortiert und sollen in die neue Edition einführen. In Boostern und Turnierpackungen werden Premium-Karten im Verhältnis 1:70 eingemischt, die einen Reflexionseffekt (englisch "foil": (Metall-)Folie) haben. Diese Karten haben einen höheren Sammlerwert, unterscheiden sich spieltechnisch jedoch nicht von anderen Karten. Seit Zeitspirale (Time Spiral) ersetzen Foils nicht mehr in Boostern eine Karte mit derselben Seltenheitsstufe, sondern eine häufige (common) Karte. Mit etwas Glück findet man in einem Booster also zwei seltene Karten. Seit der Zehnten Edition ist in jedem Booster eine sechzehnte Karte enthalten. Diese Karte kann eine Tokenkarte (Spielsteinfiguren-Karte; sie kann als Spielstein benutzt werden, dessen Figur von in der Edition enthaltetenen Karten erzeugt wird) sein oder eine „Tipps&Tricks-Karte“, die Basisregelwissen vermittelt. Turniere in Magic: The Gathering Das Sammelkartenspiel Magic: The Gathering wird von vielen tausend Spielern nicht nur zum Spaß gespielt (casual play), sondern „ernsthaft“ auf Turnieren. Offizielle Turniere werden von der so genannten DCI (stand ehemals für Duelists' Convocation International) sanktioniert oder veranstaltet. Diese Organisation trägt auch die Weltmeisterschaften aus und verwaltet die Weltrangliste. Turniere werden hauptsächlich in offizielle bzw. inoffizielle und sanktionierte bzw. nicht sanktionierte Turniere eingeteilt. Offiziell ist ein Turnier dann, wenn es von der DCI selbst veranstaltet wird. Sanktioniert ist ein Spiel, wenn ihre Ergebnisse in die Weltrangliste einfließen. Dabei ist jede Kombination möglich, denn nicht alle offiziellen Turniere sind auch sanktioniert. Turnierformate Es gibt verschiedene Turnierformate, in denen jeweils unterschiedliche Karten erlaubt sind. Diese Formate werden jedoch oft auch von Hobbyspielern benutzt. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass ältere Karten, die in neuen Editionen wieder gedruckt werden, so betrachtet werden, als wären sie aus der neueren Edition. Constructed Bei Constructed-Formaten stellt jeder Spieler vor dem Turnier aus seinen eigenen Karten ein Deck mit je 60 Karten oder mehr und einem so genannten Sideboard aus genau 15 oder 0 Karten zusammen, dabei darf die Anzahl der Kopien jeder einzelnen Karte (mit Ausnahme der 5 Standardländer, welche beliebig oft verwendet werden dürfen) nicht mehr als 4 betragen (die sogenannte Vier-Karten-Regel). Mit diesem Deck spielt er dann im Turnier. Man unterscheidet verschiedene Constructed-Formate nach den Editionen, deren Karten verwendet werden dürfen, um das Deck und das Sideboard zu bauen. Das Sideboard dient dazu, sich auf einen Gegner besser einzustellen. Nach dem ersten Spiel einer Runde mit einem Gegner kann man Karten aus seinem Hauptdeck gegen Karten aus dem Sideboard tauschen. Ebenso hat man nach dem zweiten Spiel die Möglichkeit, für ein eventuell ausstehendes drittes entscheidendes Spiel noch einmal zu tauschen. Jedoch müssen nach diesem Tausch das Hauptdeck und Sideboard wieder aus jeweils gleich vielen Karten bestehen wie zuvor. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickeln sich in den einzelnen Formaten Standarddecks, die von vielen Spielern in nur leicht modifizierter Form gespielt werden, da sie sich als besonders stark erwiesen haben. Dieses Phänomen wird auch als netdecking bezeichnet, da sich die Spieler die Zusammenstellung ihrer Decks aus dem Internet besorgen. Auf wichtigen Constructed-Turnieren finden sich fast ausschließlich solche netdecks. Die Qualität eines Decks hängt dabei auch wesentlich davon ab, welche anderen Standarddecks sich zurzeit in einem Format etabliert haben, da manche Decks gegen bestimmte Decktypen stärker oder schwächer sind. Daher etabliert sich für die einzelnen Formate ein sogenanntes Metagame, in dem es darauf ankommt, ein möglichst starkes Deck in Abhängigkeit von den zu erwartenden Decks zu finden und zu spielen. Die Standarddecks ändern sich natürlich, wenn neue Editionen zu einem Format hinzukommen oder alte Editionen nicht mehr gespielt werden dürfen. Tendenziell ändern sich daher Formate, in denen weniger Editionen erlaubt sind, schneller und das Hinzukommen bzw. der Wegfall einzelner Editionen hat einen größeren Einfluss. Vintage Bei Vintage (ehemals Typ 1) dürfen Karten aus allen Editionen gespielt werden. Einige Ausnahmen gibt es jedoch auch: Die Editionen Unglued und Unhinged wurden von vorneherein nicht zum ernsthaften Spielen entworfen. Diese dürfen bei keinem Format gespielt werden, nicht einmal bei Vintage. Des Weiteren ist auch Vanguard nicht turnierlegal. Auch verboten sind alle Karten, mit denen um Einsatz (Ante) gespielt wird. Diese gab es aber zuletzt in schon recht alten Editionen und sie werden schon lange nicht mehr gedruckt. Weiterhin sind alle Karten verboten, deren Einsatz Geschicklichkeit erfordert (Chaos Orb und Falling Star) sowie alle Karten, die verlangen, dass ein Subspiel gespielt wird (hiervon ist nur eine Karte betroffen, nämlich Shahrazad). Ein paar Karten dürfen nur einmal im Deck vorhanden sein (sie sind restricted), da sie unverhältnismäßig stark sind (zum Beispiel Black Lotus, Time Walk, Ancestral Recall). Legacy Da viele Spieler monieren, Vintage wäre zu sehr davon abhängig, wie gut man am Anfang zieht – schließlich sind hier ab und zu Siege in der ersten Runde zu sehen – gibt es das Legacy-Format (ehemals Typ 1.5). Auch hier dürfen die Karten aus allen Editionen gespielt werden, allerdings sind hier viel mehr Karten verboten (gebannt) als in Vintage. In Folge dessen ist Legacy generell langsamer und die Decks billiger, da die teuren, extrem starken Karten hier nicht gespielt werden dürfen. Extended Im Extended-Format (ehemals Typ 1.X) sind alle Karten der letzten vier Jahre sowie die dazugehörigen Haupteditionen erlaubt. Jede neue Edition wird hier am Erscheinungstag legal, während mit dem Erscheinen der jährlichen großen Editionen im Herbst der jeweils älteste Editions-Block herausfällt (und ggf. auch die dazugehörige Hauptedition). Standard Im Standard-Format (ehemals Typ 2) sind Karten erlaubt, die in der gerade aktuellen Basisedition enthalten sind, sowie Karten der letzten beiden Blöcke. Das Standard-Format wird weltweit am meisten gespielt, da die Karten im Gegensatz zu Formaten, die ältere Karten erlauben, leichter erhältlich sind. Block Constructed In einem Block-Constructed-Format (es gibt ein eigenes Block-Constructed-Format für jeden bisher erschienenen Block) sind lediglich Karten eines einzigen Blocks erlaubt. Bei Mirrodin Block Constructed wären dies beispielsweise die Karten des Mirrodin-Blocks mit den Editionen Mirrodin, Nachtstahl und Fünfte Morgenröte. Sanktionierte Turniere im Block-Format werden meist mit dem letzten erschienenen Block gespielt. Anders als bei den anderen Constructed-Formaten können hier keine Karten heraus rotieren, Karten eines Blocks sind im jeweiligen Block Format immer spielbar, es sei denn sie wurden gebannt. Highlander Die sogenannten Highlander-Formate werden nicht offiziell von der DCI sanktioniert, weshalb sie als Hobby-Formate gelten. Allerdings werden inzwischen auch Highlander-Turniere durchgeführt. Allen Highlander-Formaten ist zu eigen, dass in ihnen jede Karte mit Ausnahme der Standardländer nur einmal gespielt werden darf. Die Decks der gängigsten Highlander-Formate müssen mindestens 100 Karten enthalten. Der Name dieses Formats bezieht sich auf den Film Highlander – Es kann nur einen geben. Als Variante dieses Formats hat sich Elder Dragon Highlander (EDH) insbesondere unter Schiedsrichtern verbreitet. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Mehrspieler-Variante, bei der die Spieler mit 40 Lebenspunkten starten. Die Besonderheit dieses Formats ist, dass eine legendäre Kreatur, der sogenannte General, am Anfang des Spiels beiseite gelegt wird und jederzeit für seine normalen Manakosten gespielt werden kann. Die Kosten werden im Spielverlauf jedoch erhöht. Außerdem darf das Deck nur Karten in den Farben des Generals enthalten. Pauper Das Format Pauper (englisch & latein = „arme Person“) wurde zuerst als Online-Format erschaffen. Hierbei dürfen ausschließlich gewöhnliche, sogenannte „Common“ Karten gespielt werden. Dabei sind alle Karten erlaubt, die in irgendeinem beliebigen Magic-Set (auch Online-Set) als gewöhnliche Karte gedruckt wurden. Aufgrund der daraus resultierenden günstigen Deckpreise ist dieses Format besonders bei Hobby-Spielern beliebt. Die offizielle Pauper-Liste der gebannten Karten beinhaltet lediglich die Karte Cranial Plating [5] Peasant Peasant (englisch = „bäuerlich“) ein Format in Anlehnung an Pauper, erlaubt es neben den gewöhnlichen Karten, fünf ungewöhnliche Karten, sogenannte „Uncommons“ zu Spielen. Dadurch kann man, im Vergleich zu Pauper, eine wesentlich höhere Kombinationsmöglichkeit der Deckstrategien entwickeln, bei einem ähnlich günstigen Deckpreis. Peasant-Turniere sind relativ selten, da dieses Format nicht DCI-Sanktioniert ist. Eine offizielle Liste der verbotenen Karten gibt es nicht, jedoch wird bei Turnieren häufig die vorgeschlagene Liste verwendet, wie sie auf der Seite der größten Peasant-Community vorgeschlagen wird. Limited Limited-Formate werden im Gegensatz zu den anderen Formaten nicht mit vorher zusammengestellten Decks gespielt. Stattdessen erhält jeder Spieler auf verschiedene Weisen Karten aus Boostern oder Turnierpackungen. Die Zusammenstellung von Boostern und Turnierpackungen wird dabei als Produkt bezeichnet. Da der Spieler so stark beschränkt ist, muss er nur ein 40-Karten-Deck erstellen, allerdings können Standard-Länder in beliebiger Anzahl hinzugenommen werden. Die Vier-Karten-Regel wird bei Limited-Formaten nicht angewandt. Der besondere Anspruch des Limited-Formats liegt darin, dass normale Strategien nicht auf dieses Format übertragen werden können. So muss man sich ein Deck aus einer recht begrenzten Kartenauswahl zusammenstellen und wird gezwungen, auch mit nicht-optimalen Karten zu spielen. Außerdem entfällt natürlich das Phänomen des Netdeckings, das es bei Constructed-Formaten gibt. Trotzdem gibt es auch bei Limited-Decks oft gewisse Archetypen, die sich als besonders stark erwiesen haben. Diese Archetypen ändern sich aber je nach Abhängigkeit des genauen Formats und des verwendeten Produkts. Sealed Deck Bei Sealed-Deck-Turnieren erhält man bei Turnierbeginn sechs Booster (vor dem Erscheinen von Alara Reborn eine Turnierpackung und zwei bis drei Booster), was insgesamt 84 Karten (ohne Token und Standardländer) entspricht. Aus diesen Karten und den bei dem Turnier gestellten Ländern erstellt jeder Spieler sein Deck. Dieses Format gilt als das glücksabhängigste, da hier die Kartenauswahl rein zufällig ist und Spieler keinen Einfluss darauf haben. Aus diesem Grund wird dieses Format heutzutage beispielsweise nicht mehr auf der Pro Tour, dem höchsten Turnierniveau verwendet. Auf kleineren Turnieren erfreut es sich dennoch großer Beliebtheit, da dieses Format im Gegensatz zu Draftformaten mit relativ wenig Aufwand zu realisieren ist. Booster Draft Booster Drafts werden mit drei Boostern à 15 Karten gespielt. Dabei sitzen in der Regel sechs bis acht Spieler um einen Tisch. Hier öffnet jeder Spieler gleichzeitig einen Booster derselben Edition, wählt eine Karte aus und gibt die restlichen Karten an seinen linken Nachbar weiter. Nun erhält man die restlichen Karten des rechten Nachbarn, wählt wieder eine Karte und gibt den Rest wieder weiter. Sind alle Karten eines Boosters verbraucht, wird der nächste geöffnet, welcher dann rechts herum weitergereicht wird, der dritte Booster wieder linksherum. Am Schluss besitzt jeder Spieler 45 Karten, aus denen er zusammen mit den vom Turnierveranstalter gestellten Standardländern ein 40-Karten-Deck baut. Anschließend spielen die Spieler nach normalen Turnierregeln gegeneinander. Rochester Draft Der Rochester Draft wurde nach der Stadt Rochester benannt, in der er erstmals vorgeführt wurde.[7] Er funktioniert ähnlich wie ein Booster Draft. Hier werden die Booster nicht weitergereicht, sondern immer die Karten eines Booster eines Spielers offen auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Der Spieler, der den Booster geöffnet hat, wählt die erste Karte, sein linker Nachbar die zweite usw. Der letzte Spieler wählt zwei Karten und die Runde geht retour. Ist der Booster aufgebraucht, öffnet der nächste Spieler seinen Booster und es beginnt von vorne. Hat auch der letzte Spieler seinen ersten Booster verbraucht, öffnet er einen neuen Booster, jedoch geht hier die Reihenfolge rechts herum. Das Öffnen eines neuen Boosters erfolgt ebenfalls rechts herum. Der dritte Booster wird wieder beginnend beim ersten Spieler links herum gewählt und geöffnet. Am Ende hat jeder Spieler wieder 45 Karten, aus denen er mit Standardländern ein 40-Karten-Deck bauen muss. Die Raffinesse dieses Draft-Prozesses ist, dass man weiß, welche Karten jeder Gegner besitzt. Obwohl Rochester Draft als das anspruchsvollste Limited-Format galt, wird es inzwischen nicht mehr auf Pro-Tour- und PTQ-Ebene verwendet. Als Grund wurde angegeben, dass Booster Drafts beliebter seien.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turniere_in_Magic:_The_Gathering#cite_note-8] Bei den Weltmeisterschaften 2006 wurde in den Teamfinals jedoch erstmals ein Team-Rochester-Draft veranstaltet. Teamformate Alle drei Limited-Formate gibt es auch in einer Team-Variante für aus drei Spielern bestehende Teams. Beim Team Sealed öffnet das Team insgesamt zwei Turnierpackungen und vier Booster bzw. insgesamt zehn Boosterpackungen. Daraus müssen nun insgesamt drei Decks gebaut werden, mit denen die einzelnen Teammitglieder gegen andere Teams antreten. Bei den Team-Draftformaten (Team Booster Draft und Team Rochester Draft) sitzen die drei Teammitglieder jeweils nebeneinander und das gegnerische Team sitzt ihnen gegenüber. Es wird dann normal gedraftet, wobei hier – wie bei den Einzeldrafts – keinerlei verbale Kommunikation stattfinden darf. Dies führt oft zu einer wilden Armfuchtelei, wenn sich Teammitglieder mittels vorher vereinbarter Handbewegungen versuchen, Zeichen zu geben. Inzwischen wurde aber bekannt gegeben, dass Team Drafts nicht mehr auf der Pro Tour angeboten werden. Team-Constructed-Formate werden wie normale Constructed-Spiele ausgetragen, wobei jedes Teammitglied ein eigenes Deck hat. Bei vielen Turnieren muss einer der Spieler ein Block-Constructed-, einer ein Standard- und der letzte Spieler ein Extended-Deck spielen. Team-Constructed wurde bisher hauptsächlich in der Deutschen Magic-Bundesliga gespielt, hat aber sonst kaum Bedeutung. Für die Saison 2006 hat Wizards of the Coast auf der Pro Tour das Team-Constructed-Format eingeführt. Dort spielen alle drei Spieler eines Teams zwar im selben Format, allerdings gilt die zusätzliche Einschränkung, dass alle drei Decks des Teams zusammengenommen nicht über die Vier-Karten Regel hinausreichen dürfen. Das heißt eine bestimmte Karte darf nicht öfter als viermal von allen drei Spielern zusammen gespielt werden. Daraus ergibt sich, dass die drei Spieler praktisch unterschiedliche Deck spielen müssen, da nur selten von spielerisch hochqualitativen Karten funktionell identische Karten mit unterschiedlichen Namen im selben Format existieren. Bei allen Teamformaten gilt, dass jeder Spieler gegen genau einen Spieler des Gegenteams spielt. Gewonnen hat das Team, das zuerst zwei Einzelmatches für sich entscheiden kann. Mehrspielerformate Seit Oktober 2005 gibt es ein erstes offizielles Mehrspielerformat. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Formaten nehmen dabei mehr als zwei Spieler an einem Spiel teil. Momentan gibt es sanktionierte Two-Headed-Turniere. Dabei spielen zwei Teams mit je zwei Spielern gegeneinander. Jedes Team hat dabei einen gemeinsamen Zug. Two-Headed-Turniere können entweder als Constructed- oder Sealed-Deck-Turniere gespielt werden. Ein grundlegender Unterschied im Constructed Two-Headed Format ist, dass die Vier-Karten-Regel nicht auf jedes Deck einzeln, sondern auf jedes Team angewendet wird (das heißt es dürfen nicht mehr als vier Kopien einer Karte in beiden Decks eines Teams existieren). Turnierregeln Auf den meisten Turnieren finden die offiziellen Turnierregeln von Wizards of the Coast Anwendung. Diese umfassen unter anderem die Spielregeln, aktuelle Kartenregeln, Listen über verbotene bzw. eingeschränkt spielbare Karten sowie Verhaltensregeln auf Turnieren. Rangliste Es gibt eine internationale Rangliste der Magic-Spieler. Dabei wird jeder Spieler gemäß seinem Rating eingestuft. Dieses Rating ist in drei Kategorien unterteilt: Constructed, Eternal und Limited. Die erste Kategorie umfasst alle sanktionierten Turniere in den Constructed-Formaten Block, Standard und Extended, die zweite Kategorie die Constructed-Turniere in Vintage und Legacy und die letzte Kategorie alle Limited-Turniere. Jeder Spieler beginnt mit 1600 Rating-Punkten. Diese Zahl erhöht sich durch Gewinne gegen andere Spieler und verringert sich durch Niederlagen, beides in Abhängigkeit vom Rating des jeweiligen Gegners. Dieses System wurde aus dem Elo-System des Turnierschachs entlehnt. Erfolgreiche Spieler Als bisher bester und erfolgreichster Spieler im Profi-Bereich gilt der Kölner Kai Budde. Budde hat als einziger Spieler siebenmal die sogenannte Magic-„Pro Tour“ gewonnen (kein anderer Spieler konnte diese bislang öfter als dreimal gewinnen). Dies brachte ihm den Beinamen „The German Juggernaut“ ein. Zusammen mit Dirk Baberowski und Marco Blume hat er außerdem zwei Team-Pro-Tour-Siege erlangen können. Sein wohl größter Erfolg war der Magic-Weltmeister-Titel 1999 in Tokio. Insgesamt hat er in ungefähr sechs Jahren mehr als 300.000 US-Dollar gewonnen und war damit der bislang (Stand Mai 2007) auch finanziell erfolgreichste Spieler. 1999, 2001, 2002 und 2003 wurde er als bester Spieler des Jahres ausgezeichnet. Die deutsche Meisterschaft gewann er einmal im Jahr 2002. Spezielle Turniere Abgesehen von den vielen offenen Turnieren, an denen jeder Spieler teilnehmen kann, gibt es noch Turniere, wie Meisterschaften und die Veranstaltungen der Pro Tour. Für solche Veranstaltungen muss sich ein Spieler erst qualifizieren, sei es über die Weltrangliste oder durch Qualifikationsspiele. Prerelease (PR) Bei Prerelease-Turnieren werden die neuesten Editionen zum ersten Mal vorgestellt. Diese Turniere finden normalerweise ein bis zwei Wochen vor der Veröffentlichung einer neuen Edition statt. Sie werden im Sealed-Deck-Format gespielt und sind für alle Spieler offen. Friday Night Magic (FNM) Dies sind Turniere, die immer freitags stattfinden. Sie werden in zahlreichen Spieleläden wöchentlich veranstaltet und es gibt spezielle Preiskarten (Foil-Karten), die es in dieser Form nur bei diesen Turnieren zu gewinnen gibt. Mögliche Formate sind Standard, Block Constructed, Booster Draft und Sealed Deck. Auch sie sind für alle Spieler offen und sollen in eher gelockerter Atmosphäre gespielt werden. Regionals/National Qualifiers Die Regionals waren Regionalmeisterschaften, die jedes Jahr stattfanden. Die Regionalmeisterschaften unterschieden sich international deutlich, wurden aber grundsätzlich im Format Standard gespielt. In Deutschland waren die Regionals auch als Landesmeisterschaften bekannt. Jedes Jahr fand in jedem Bundesland ein solches Turnier statt, bei denen sich die Bestplatzierten direkt für die Deutsche Meisterschaft qualifizieren konnten. Sie wurden inzwischen durch sogenannte National Qualifiers abgelöst. Nationals Die Nationals sind die jeweiligen Nationalmeisterschaften. In den meisten Ländern müssen sich Spieler vorher für die Nationals zum Beispiel durch die Regionals oder durch ein gutes Rating qualifizieren. Andere Länder, insbesondere kleinere Länder wie Island, veranstalten offene Nationals. Die jeweils vier besten Spieler eines Landes qualifizieren sich für die Weltmeisterschaften (Worlds). Nationals dauern landesabhängig zwei oder drei Tage und werden zur Hälfte im Standard-Format, zur anderen Hälfte im Draft-Format ausgespielt. Worlds Bei den Weltmeisterschaften (Worlds) wird über 300.000 US-Dollar Preisgeld vergeben. Nur qualifizierte Spieler dürfen mitspielen. Jedes Land schickt vier Spieler, die sich über die jeweiligen Nationals qualifiziert haben, dazu kommen noch die besten Spieler der weltweiten Rangliste sowie erfolgreiche Pro-Tour-Spieler. Die Worlds finden jedes Jahr an einem anderen Ort statt, wobei sich Orte in den USA, Europa und der Pazifikregion abwechseln. Ausgespielt wird das Turnier über fünf Tage, jeweils einen Tag Extended oder Block Constructed, Standard und Draft. Am vierten Tag wird die Teamweltmeisterschaft ausgespielt, am letzten Tag spielen die acht bestplatzierten Spieler (die Top 8) um den Weltmeistertitel. Pro Tour Qualifier (PTQ) PTQs sind Qualifikationsturniere für die Pro Tour. Üblicherweise qualifiziert sich der Gewinner und erhält eine Reisekostenerstattung für die Pro Tour. Pro Tour Qualifier finden in verschiedenen Formaten statt, abhängig davon, welches Format die Pro Tour hat, für das die Qualifikation gilt. Grand Prix (GP) Grand Prixs sind große Qualifikationsturniere für die Pro Tour mit rund 30.000 US-Dollar Preisgeld, davon 3.500 für den Sieger. Die ersten 16 Spieler der zweitägigen Turniere qualifizieren sich für die Pro Tour. Da Grand Prixs offene Turniere sind, handelt es sich auch um die im Allgemeinen größten Turniere. Der bisher größte Grand Prix in Madrid (Das Format war Legacy) 2010 hatte 2227 Teilnehmer und übertrumpfte so den bisherigen Rekord von 1961 Teilnehmern (2009, Paris, Limited). Zu europäischen Grand Prixs reisen Spieler aus ganz Europa an. Das auf einem Grand Prix gespielte Format ist unterschiedlich, je nachdem, für welche Pro Tour man sich qualifizieren kann. Pro Tour (PT) Die Pro Tour ist die höchste Turnierserie. Auf jedem Turnier werden 250.000 US-Dollar Preisgeld vergeben, davon 40.000 US-Dollar an den Sieger. Zurzeit finden pro Jahr drei solcher Turniere statt, verteilt über die USA, Europa und Asien. Dazu kommt noch die Weltmeisterschaft, die als vierte Pro Tour gilt. Teilnehmen können nur qualifizierte Spieler. Qualifiziert sind die besten Spieler auf der weltweiten Rangliste, erfolgreiche Pro-Tour-Spieler sowie alle Spieler, die sich über einen Pro Tour Qualifier oder einen Grand Prix qualifiziert haben. Auf den regulären Pro-Tour-Turnieren wurde früher jedes Jahr jeweils einmal die Formate Extended, Block Constructed, Booster Draft, Rochester Draft und Team Rochester Draft gespielt. Seit der Saison 2006 wurden jedoch die Auswahl der Austragungsorte als auch die Formate der Pro Tour abgeändert, um so einen höheren Anreiz für Turniermagic zu bieten. So wurde zum Beispiel im März 2006 die erste Pro Tour im Format Standard seit fünf Jahren auf Hawaii ausgetragen. Auch das oben erwähnte neue Team Constructed wurde in einer Pro Tour dieser Saison gespielt. Allerdings wurde im Gegenzug die Anzahl der Pro-Tour-Turniere von vorher fünf pro Jahr auf vier herabgesetzt. In der Saison 2008 entfiel eine weitere Pro Tour. Kategorie:Magic The Gathering